Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf is the son of the Werewolf. He is the brother of Clawdeen Wolf and Howleen Wolf and the boyfriend of Draculaura. Personality He is easy going, and somewhat laid-back, not like your usual school jock. Clawd is also the most sympathetic of the werewolf siblings, whilst Clawdeen is short tempered, and Howleen is rather envious. Portrayers Clawd is voiced in English by Marcus Griffin, except for during his debut in "Fur Will Fly", in which he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Though Clawd himself does not make an appearance in the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several werewolf character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper," for example, is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Character Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others, especially to his girlfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Though he certainly doesn´t always act that way, he does know manners and makes a point of other boys knowing them too. Appearance Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sisters. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen, and the younger one of Clawdia. In the Monster High books, he is the oldest of all Wolf children, but in the other continuities, he is merely the oldest Wolf child still living at his parents' house. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all." Besides Clawdia, Clawdeen, Howleen and their unnamed younger brother, Clawd has at least seven other siblings (according to a comment Draculaura made in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?"). Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend, and later, begins dating her. The two soon become an item. He also was childhood friends with Romulus, the werewolf and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. He also is shown to be friends with Deuce Gorgon, hanging out with him on several occasions in the cartoon, and Heath Burns, who also plays on the track team with the two. Pet Clawd's pet is a bulldog gargoyle named Rockseena, who Clawd claims is his "#1 rock solid fan". Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another. This relationship was actually the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows. Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship when they began officially dating as of "Fear Pressure". In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. But the gossip is proven to be just that - gossip - and the two remain enamored with one another. In "Fright On!", Clawd and Draculaura had a very short breakup due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for Valentine's Day and puts her under a love spell, making her dump Clawd in the process. Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Frankie breaks the spell and Clawd is again trying to win Draculaura back. The spell that Valentine put on Draculaura is soon broken, too resulting with Draculaura and Clawd get back together again, stronger than ever, happily in love. The two share a kiss at the end of the movie. Gallery 635082 monster-high-wallpapers-monster-high 1280x1024 h.jpg Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Love Rivals